Silent Hill
by jackstaman78
Summary: Part one of a series. Written by Jack Fishburn, Age 13. A Silent Hill fan-fiction. I don't know how many stories there will be in the series... YET.


Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction book and I have no relation to Konami or ANY of the creators of Silent Hill. Also this doesn't necessarily take place in the main SH universe and even though I did a lot of research to write this book I know that some things in this book might conflict with things in the main story or might not make sense with the original game so remember this is in another SH Homecoming universe so the story will be different and new characters have been added. Also I am thirteen and not a master-mind with grammar so please forgive me if at one point I am rambling incoherent nonsense for a while which I think is highly unlikely. PS: I don't know how many stories in the series there will be but I know that there will be more than one. This is a diary of characters thoughts with little dialogue.

Short Story One: Homecoming: The broken promise

Day one:

My name is Elle Holloway, I live in a small town by the name of Shepard's Glen, and I come from a regular American family. I have a sister named Nora and she has just turned fourteen years old. My mother is the judge of the town hall. I don't have a father though. My mother said something about him being "locked up" but…. I don't understand. He wasn't crazy or dangerous and he was a good man so it wasn't prison that he was "locked up" in.

Day two:

I bumped into my boyfriend Alex in Olsen's hardware today. He is in the Shepard family, the family that this town was built up from. Well, there were actually four main families but if you asked anyone they would tell you that the Shepard family contributed most to this town. I was just wandering around in Dr. Fitch's office waiting for Nora's checkup, she has been feeling sick recently. When I got home Alex came over to me and he gave me a beautiful locket with room for a small photograph. And then I thanked him.

Day three:

Four people have gone missing today! But the strange thing is that they were all seen last with one of the guys in the gas masks and strange clothes. I hope they turn up and I hope that the scary guy in the gas mask didn't have anything to do with it. Travis fixed our generator in the basement today the electricity was going crazy and the basement was flooded.

Day four: Today was my Birthday and Nora completed my locket with a small picture of her beautifully dressed ready for our mom's friend's wedding. The rest of today was boring and nothing worth writing about happened.

Day five:

A nice man named Patrick Napier came into our town today, he said he was coming to the town's 149th anniversary because he used to live here when he was a kid.

Day six:

Mr. Napier left today. Good riddance. At first I thought he was nice but then he started scaring me. He wanted me to come to his house with lots of other children to play with them and then my mother came into my room and asked Mr. Napier to leave. But now he is gone.

Day seven:

My best friend….. Annie….. She disappeared today. No one can find her. The worse thing is that even though people go missing often in this town…. No one seems to do anything about it. Well there aren't that many police officers in this town but neither them nor her own parents seemed too concerned.

I don't think that I can live without Annie. I had no other friends except for her.

ONE YEAR LATER

Judge Holloway: I'm so worried about Elle. She hasn't been out of her room in a year. Maybe I could get her out of the house by giving her a job hanging up missing posters on the bulletin board. Ever since her friend went missing she has been all alone. No one knows where she is. But we know that it wasn't the order because THIS is the year of sacrifice. But for some reason four children also went missing last year I guess it could have just been a coincidence. The real sacrifice starts in two days at the 150th anniversary. There have been three sacrifices so far and every fifty years another four children will be sacrificed a certain way. I already have the noose behind the door that I will walk Nora through and it is set up like a snare so as soon as she walks through the door…

Two days later…

Elle: Mother finally has something to take her mind off of Annie. She gave me a job hanging up posters on the bulletin board, but unfortunately it's mostly just missing posters.

Alex: I walked slowly towards the elevator in which I heard a metallic screeching noise which I thought was the sound of the elevator braking and falling but then the elevator made a *bing* sound and it had arrived on my floor. The door opened. A bright light shined out of the opening doors, so bright that I had to shield my eyes with my arm and then I stumbled backwards and I fell. Whilst having my eyes shut, I saw images in my head. Images of a little girl being tortured and hated by all her school mates. And now she has barbed wire wrapped around her legs and her arms which were tied with the sharp steel fully extended above her head whilst also being set alight by an elderly woman with a beautiful black dress. But I couldn't see her face. All I saw was the girl. Then everything went black. And now I see two girls. They are both young teenagers who look around fifteen and seventeen. One of them is a beautiful young blonde haired girl who looks so happy. And another who looks the same age but she is angry and has snow white skin with coal black hair and lips, but it doesn't look like lipstick. She has a scarred face with emotionless eyes with a deep hatred filling her heart. Even though they can't see me, the scary looking girl came over to me. "What's this? Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Now I'm burning! *Short shout of fear* (like the noise you make when something makes you jump like "BAUGH!".) It was just a dream. "Bad dream, kid?"

"I guess you could call it that." But it seemed so real. Somehow even more real than me sitting in Travis's truck right now. I heard a thump. The next thing I knew the truck was upside down in mid-air and then Travis flew out the window and there was a crash and then I tasted blood and a copper-y taste and then everything went black.


End file.
